standingovationmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Standing Ovation Movie Wiki
Welcome to the Standing Ovation Movie Wiki! “If you are a Wannabe, then you’re Gonnabe!” That’s kid speak for one of life’s major lessons—don’t let anything stand in the way of your dreams. The colorful declaration also lays the foundation for one of this year’s most refreshing and inspirational movie musicals, “Standing Ovation.” A high-energy cross between “High School Musical” and “Glee”— “Standing Ovation” is “a movie made for the children by the children,” says the film’s veteran writer/director Stewart Raffill (“The Adventures of the Wilderness Family,” “Passenger 57,” “The Philadelphia Experiment”). Filmed on location in Atlantic City, Philadelphia and New York City, the musical brims with electricity and sincerity, stemming from a talented cast of 7- to 17-year-olds plucked from local auditions staged in South Jersey and Philadelphia. The kids’ innate charisma isn’t contrived. These actors, singers, dancers and musicians are the real deal: grade school and middle school students playing themselves. Just as compelling as the multi-talented cast is the effervescent music propelling the “Standing Ovation” storyline. Featuring 20 original songs, the soundtrack overflows with engaging rhythms, bouncing beats and infectious, sing-along hooks for a crossover sound that embodies pop, R&B, rock and dance. The CD opens and closes with the theme-setting rock anthem “All I Wanna Do Is Sing.” In between are such highlights as the atmospheric “Shooting Star,” pop/rock charmer “Dreams” and the Latin-peppered groove “Turn It Up.” Complementing the upbeat numbers are several emotion-packed mid-tempo songs and ballads extolling love and self-empowerment, including “Our Song Begins Again” and the heartfelt “Living the Dream.” Tying everything together is the arresting title track, whose believe-in-yourself lyrics perfectly capture the musical’s timeless message: “No one is going to hold us down / We’re going to reach for the stars and keep our feet on the ground / Together as one we’ll get a standing ovation.” STANDING OVATION – RATED PG Awarded the Dove Seal of Approval Standing Ovation is a feel-good music and dance movie for the entire family. The high energy movie is a fun story about loyalty and perseverance that showcases the importance of friendship and working together while celebrating the meaning of family. This original music and dance-filled family film boasts an exciting cast of talented young newcomers, 20 new songs and 13 never-before-seen dance numbers that will leave you feeling uplifted and ready to dance as you shake to the awesome dance moves, listen to the cool new tunes and laugh your way through this rockin’ movie musical. Standing Ovation will take you on a journey of ordinary kids with extraordinary dreams. Standing Ovation conveys the importance of being able to follow your dreams and that a little bit of hard work and determination goes a long way. Set in Atlantic City, junior high school best friends form the singing/dancing group, “The 5 Ovations.” Despite all odds, they chase their dreams of becoming champions in the biggest television music video contest of the year. They may be short on money, but they are rich in friendship, talent and hope and these street smart kids use their wits, courage and passion to create some fierce musical performances. However, they must face off against their rival group, “The Wiggies” whose performance trademark is their series of extravagant wigs and underhanded pranks. “Long after the last note has sounded, “Standing Ovation” still resonates with its energetic and passion-filled personification of the American Dream. You’re never too young—or too old—to fulfill your dreams and claim your own standing ovation.” Standing Ovation exudes the message to all aspiring young entertainers that “if you are a wannabe, you are a gonnabe!”. The soundtrack owes its wide-ranging appeal and vitality to its high-profile team of music industry veterans, including music supervisor Sal Dupree. Dupree—who also appears in the film as Mr. Wiggie—is a noted vocal coach who has trained such singers as 2006 “America’s Got Talent” winner and Sony Columbia recording artist Bianca Ryan, “American Idol” finalist Lou Gazarra and “Ugly Betty” singer/actor Mark Indelicato. Soundtrack – Synopsis Just as compelling as the multi-talented cast is the effervescent music propelling the “Standing Ovation” storyline. Featuring 20 original songs, the soundtrack overflows with engaging rhythms, bouncing beats and infectious, sing-along hooks for a crossover sound that embodies pop, R&B, rock and dance. The CD opens and closes with the theme-setting rock anthem “All I Wanna Do Is Sing.” In between are such highlights as the atmospheric “Shooting Star,” pop/rock charmer “Dreams” and the Latin-peppered groove “Turn It Up.” Complementing the upbeat numbers are several emotion-packed mid-tempo songs and ballads extolling love and self-empowerment, including “Our Song Begins Again” and the heartfelt “Living the Dream.” Tying everything together is the arresting title track, whose believe-in-yourself lyrics perfectly capture the musical’s timeless message: “No one is going to hold us down / We’re going to reach for the stars and keep our feet on the ground / Together as one we’ll get a standing ovation.” Viewer Comment As parents of four children, I would like to say we found this film endemic of the human spirit in showcasing the themes of hard work, perseverance, loyalty and friendship. Further our spirits are lifted by the heroine’s ability to forgive. As a parent and teacher I could not be happier to have my children see a project where the importance of family and these themes are highlighted in both an optimistic and triumphant manner. RUMOR: STANDING OVATION 2? Is it true? False? Check in! Category:Browse